


to search the galaxies (for answers that are here)

by angstlairde



Series: in a kinder galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feelings and shit, Sparring, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Why couldn’t shekriffing sleep?...“If I could do this all over again, I would.”





	to search the galaxies (for answers that are here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garjansverd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garjansverd/gifts).



> YAY IDEN AND DEL FTW also my first iden/del fic, also iden/del needs more content smh

The  _Corvus_ was eerily silent. Iden was used to the thrumming of engines, the thump of feet briskly traversing the ship, calls and shouts echoing through the halls.

Now all she heard was the quiet humming of life support, and all she heard of the engines from where she stood on the barracks level was a dull rumble. With a deep sigh, she kicked off the sheets, and sat up. Cool air washed over the skin bared by shorts and a tank top, and she breathed another deep sigh. 

Why couldn’t she  _kriffing sleep?_

That’s all she wanted. Just one night where she could get all the sleep she wanted, but apparently, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

With a huff, Iden made up her mind and stood up. She might as well do something to get rid of all the extra energy she suddenly had.

Iden forwent boots, and tied her hair back in a bun as she walked barefoot to the gym on board, something she was forever grateful for. It had helped many sleepless nights in the years she had been on the  _Corvus_. 

As she approached the room, however, it became apparent that she was not the only one who couldn’t sleep. Iden peered through the transperisteel to see a man with his back to the doors, very intent of beating the bag in front of him to a pulp. It was a man she could spot anywhere, under any circumstances.

Del.

She tapped lightly on the door as she entered, and Del stopped, stilling the bag with his hands to turn to see who was there. He looked unsurprised to see her, and jerked his head towards the lockers, towards the tape resting on a shelf inside an open locker, but Iden was already moving. This late-night meeting had happened often enough for Iden to know what was coming next. 

Neither said a word as she wrapped her hands, or as Del moved towards a sparring mat, rewrapping his own hands. Neither said a word as they settled into fighting stances. Neither said a word as they traded blow after blow, sometimes missing, sometimes landing right on the mark. Several minutes past, still neither of them saying a word, until Iden flipped Den over her back, and pinned him.

Neither of them moved out of that position, both breathing harshly. Iden’s hair was falling out of her hastily-constructed bun.

“What’s going on?” Del finally asked, staring up at her, unflinchingly. Iden gasped another breath, then swung off him, and sat next to him.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, not meeting his eyes. Iden ran her hands through her hair, tucking it back, and stretched her arms.

“You probably should have done that first,” Del admonished lightly, sitting up as well. He leaned, stretching to reach a water bottle, and Iden was distracted at the way his muscles moved under his skin. She gave herself a mental shake when he sat back down, squeezing some water into his mouth, then holding it out for Iden. She took the bottle and drank some eagerly. She could tell Del’s eyes were on her, and she attributed the flush to the sparring she’d just done, even though that was a lie. 

“Why are you here?” she asked him, Del shifted from his spot on the floor diagonal to her, and lifted a shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said simply. Iden nodded.

“Thought as much. I couldn’t either,” she added, and he nodded at her answer. Silence, for a beat, and then, “I can’t stop thinking. About everything,” she clarified.

“Ah… neither could I.”

“Do you regret it?”

Del gave her a look.

“I regret a lot of things, Iden. You’ll have to be more specific.”

Oh, kriffing come on. What happened to his ability to read her mind? She did not look at him, and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

“…Jakku?”

Del started at her, confusion in his gaze, before a look of understanding dawned on his face.

“Do i regret kissing you?” he asked, sliding closer to her.

“Mhm,” Iden said, her voice higher than normal. Del tilted his head, a soft look on his face, and he laid a hand lightly on her shoulder.

“Iden,” he said, fond exasperation in his voice, and Iden summons all of her courage to look him in the face, and there’s fond exasperation in his face, and all of her fears are shot out the airlock. “If I could do this all over again, I  _would_.” But then he hesitates. “Do… do you regret it?” he asks, and Iden presses her lips together to not laugh. 

She hitches forward, and presses her lips to his in response and feels everything fall into place again. Del relaxes when her arms wrap around his shoulders, and his own slide into place around her waist.

This right here is where she was always meant to be, and yes, she’d done a lot of bad things, but… but if joining Inferno Squadron meant she meant Del Meeko, and not joining Inferno Squadron meant she never met him… well, she has a lot of regrets, but Del - Del Meeko isn’t one of them. He never would be. 

Iden couldn’t help smiling against his lips, and Del pulled back, looking at her, confused but happy, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She bit the inside of her cheek. 

“I don’t regret you, Del,” she says, holding his face between her hands. Del breaks out in a huge smile and leans in to kiss her again. “And I think I can sleep now,” she laughs into his mouth.

“Oh, really?” Del demands, with an eyebrow raised, hauling her into his arms and picking her up. Iden gives a surprised yelp, and clings to Del - built like a rock, she might add, and she never appreciated it more. “Do you  _really_ want to go to sleep?”

Iden looked up at him, sly.

 

If anyone heard laughing or…  _suspicious_ noises coming from the commander’s quarters that night, no one mentioned it. (Though credits  _were_ exchanged between rebels the next morning.) (Including Shriv Suurgav.)


End file.
